The invention relates generally to connectors, and more particularly to connectors that form an environmental seal around an electrical or fiber optic connection.
Push-pull type connectors may provide a quick method for establishing a communicative and/or power connection between systems and devices. In one known push-pull type connector, the connector has a cylindrical body that is configured to mate with a mating connector having a cylindrical wall with external threads projecting therefrom. The cylindrical wall defines a cavity that houses contacts configured to engage mating contacts of the push-pull connector. The push-pull connector includes a plug body that is surrounded by six segments, which, in turn, are surrounded by an interlocking sleeve. The segments are made of a compressible, plastic material. To engage the push-pull connector and the mating connector, the plug body is inserted and advanced into the cavity such that the wall of the mating connector slides between the plug body and the six segments. When the plug body is fully inserted into the mating connector, the interlocking sleeve continues to slide over the six segments. The segments are shaped such that the material of the segments is compressed against the threads of the mating connector when the interlocking sleeve slides over the segments. The compressed segments grip or form an interference fit with the mating connector.
However, in order for the push-pull connector described above to form the appropriate interference fit with the mating connector, the segments require a certain size and thickness of the compressible material. The resulting size of the push-pull connector may not satisfy certain industry standards. Furthermore, the process for molding and manufacturing the components of the push-pull connector may be costly. In addition, the compressible plastic material does not provide electrical shielding for the connection.
Accordingly, there is a need for a push-pull connector that forms an environmental seal and/or an electrical shield while satisfying predetermined requirements. Furthermore, there is a need for a push-pull connector that may be constructed in a less costly manner than other known connectors.